Banda de Locos, Parte 3
Banda de Locos, Parte 3 (The Crazy Band 3 en EUA) es el quinto episodio de Un FanFic Más, y el quinto en general. Sipnosis La batalla de bandas ha iniciado, y a pesar de su poco entrenamiento, Mordecai y Rigby harán algo sorprendente. Trama ---- Un FanFic Más Capítulo 5: Banda de Locos, Parte 3 ---- El episodio comienza con Mordecai y RIgby tirados en una banqueta *Mordecai: Ahhh, ¿qué? *Rigby: Viejo... ¿qué pasó? *Mordecai: ¡Ah!, ¡Mapache!, ¡¡LO HICIMOS!! *Rigby: ¿Qué?, oh, ¡sí!, ¡LO HICIMOS! *Mordecai y Rigby: ¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! '- Mordecai le da un golpe a Rigby -' *Rigby: ¡AUCH!, ¡¡OYE!! *Mordecai: Es fue por lo que te mencioné. *Rigby: Sí, sí, ya entendí. *Mordecai: Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo faltará? *Rigby: Eh... oye es cierto. '- Mordecai revisa su teléfono -' *Rigby: Me sorprende que esa cosa funcione después de- *Mordecai: ¡OH CIELOS! *Rigby: ¿¡Qué!? *Mordecai: ¡Faltan 10 minutos! *Rigby: ¡Oh no!, ¿¡y qué haremos!? *Mordecai: Tengo un plan. '- La escena se enfoca a un taxista -' *Taxista: - hablando al aire - Una ayudita, viajes a lugares a 25 pesos, una ayudita. *Mordecai y Rigby: ¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR! *Taxista: ¿Uh? *Rigby: ¡Señor!, - suspiro largo - necesitamos - suspiro - un - suspiro - transporteee. *Taxista: ¡Claro!, ¿a dónde los llevo señores? *Mordecai: A la Cafetería del lugar por favor. *Taxista: ¡Claro!, suban. '- Mordecai y Rigby se suben -' *Mordecai: ¿Podría llevarnos lo más rápido posible? *Taxista: Por supuesto. '- El taxista arranca a toda velocidad -' *Rigby: ¡WUJUUUUU!, ¡ADRENALIIIINAAAAAAAAAA! *Taxista: ¡Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba esto! *Mordecai: ¡ESTÁN LOCOOOS! '- Llegan a la Cafetería -' *Taxista: Muy bien, hemos llegado, espero hayan disfrutado del paseo. '- Los 2 se quedan callados -' *Rigby: Wuuuu...JU!!!, ¡ESO ESTUVO DE PELOS! *Mordecai: S-s-sí, c-c-laro, t-tome e-e-el di-di-dinero. '- Mordecai le da el dinero con su mano temblando -' *Taxista: Graciaaas, señor. '- El taxista se va rápidamente -' *Rigby: Que loco. *Mordecai: Vamos mapache, de seguro queda poco. '- Los 2 ingresan rápidamente a la cafetería - - Margarita los observa -' *Margarita: Oh, hola chicos. *Mordecai: Hola Margarita, no hay tiempo, ¡el concurso iniciará! *Margarita: Eh... muy bien, ¡adiós chicos!, suerte '- Los 2 llegan a un pequeño cuarto -' *Rigby: - jadeos - Viejo, eso fue cansado. - más jadeos - *Mordecai: - jadeos - Sí - jadeos - demasiado. *Rigby: - escucha un ruido - ¿Escuchas eso? '- Mordecai se queda en silencio para escucharlo -' *Mordecai: Sí, lo escucho, iré a ver que pasa. *Rigby: Te sigo. '- Mordecai y Rigby salen a ver el exterior -' *Rigby: ¿Ves algo? *Mordecai: ¡Dios! *Rigby: ¿Qué? *Mordecai: ¡Ya empezó! *Rigby: ¿¡Enserio!?, ¡pues vamos! *Mordecai: Sí, sí, sí. '- Los 2 van hacia el escenario -' *Presentador: ¡Y con ustedes, Mordecai y lor Rigbys! *Mordecai y Rigby: - jadeos - - las chocan - ¡Sí! *Presentador: Muy bien, díganos chicos, ¿qué presentarán? *Mordecai: Una canción titulada... "Party Tonight" *Presentador: Party Tonight, oh, ¡suena interesente!, ¿¡qué dice el público!? *Público: ¡Toquen, toquen, toquen! *Presentador: Jo, jo, jo, ¡el público está muy activo este día!, entonces, chicos, ¿¡tocarááán!? *Mordecai y Rigby: ¡Sí! *Presentador: ¡Pues vamos! '- La luz se apaga y apunta a Mordecai -' *Mordecai: ¿Estás listo mapache? *Rigby: Sí, viejo. '- Una tocada de rock se escucha por unos segundos - ' Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight... Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night * Público: ¡VAMOOOOOOOS! '- Tonada de rock más épica -' We've come out on top we're in front of the line we're here to rock out and have a good time cuz the past is the past So baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night!!! '- Termina -' * Mordecai: ¡Ufff! * Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! * Presentador: ¡Cielos!, ustedes 2 son verdaderamente buenos. * Rigby: Gracias. * Presentador: Pero aún necesitamos el resultado de los jueces, jueces, ¿qué nos dicen? * Juez 1: Yo les doy 9.6 * Presentador: ¡Ese fue una buena calificación! * Juez 2: 9.2 * Presentador: Buena calificación de la fría juez número 2. * Juez 2: Ja, ja. * Presentador: Por último.. ¡el juez número 3! * Juez 3: ... 10. * Mordecai y Rigby: ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍÍÍ! * Presentador: ¡Chicos, han quedado en 1er lugar! * Mordecai y Rigby: ¡Yeah!, ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! * Presentador: Además del trofeo, ¡hay mááás premios! * Mordecai y Rigby: ¿¡Enserio!? * Presentador: ¡Sí!, aquí la lista: * Mujer del Espectáculo: En primera, les traemos un juego de futbolito. * Mordecai: ¡Woooorales! * Mujer del Espectáculo: En segunda, les traemos un catálogo exclusivo de nuevos videojuegos. * Rigby: ¡SÍÍÍ! * Mujer del Espectáculo: Y por último, ¡1000 dolares! * Mordecai y Rigby: ¡GENIAL! * Presentador: ¡Vayan por sus premios, chicos! '- Mordecai y Rigby van por sus premios -' * Rigby: ¡Jaja, sí!, viejo esto es genial. * Mordecai: Lo sé, mapache. * Presentador: Y como adicional, ¡una gira de- '- Los 2 se fueron antes de que terminara -' * Presentador: ...un año!... bueno, ya para que. Fin. Personajes Principales * Mordecai * Rigby Menores * Taxista * Margarita * Presentador * Público * Jueces ** Juez 1 ** Juez 2 ** Juez 3 * Mujer del Espectáculo Curiosidades * Es el primera y única vez de la Primera Temporada que un episodio llega a tener 3 partes. * Este episodio sería como el final del episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", pero con varias diferencias. * Originalmente, este episodio era más corto y no tenía tanto argumento, pero sin embargo, se remasterizó para una mejor trama. (original). * Según el autor, este es el episodio más corto de toda la Primera Temporada. * A partir de este episodio, la serie cambia de director, escritor y guionista, debido a cambios en la administración. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de "Un FanFic Más" Categoría:Primera Temporada de "Un FanFic Más"